


Anonymous friend

by CasseeCandows



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasseeCandows/pseuds/CasseeCandows
Summary: Where is all this help coming from? Does Higgins hate me? I hope not... He's so handsome. What if the builder was having a lot of good luck in Portia? Starting from her very first commission. Is she just a lucky girl or is there a driving force behind her good fortune. And who is this Anonymous friend?
Relationships: Female Builder/Higgins (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

He stood off to the side away from the others. He never did like being very close to people, it’s why he had always kept to himself. Even now after living in this town and making a name for himself over the last several years, he couldn’t actually say that he considered any of these people a friend.

He watched as several of the townsfolk crowded around the small plaza and stood in front of the Guild waiting for their mayor to come make one of his announcements. Something important he hoped this time instead of one of his usual rants about this month’s festivals or other such nonsense that wasted his time. 

Time he could be spending building things and fulfilling his ever-growing list of commissions.

It felt like forever before the mayor stepped out to quiet the people for his speech. Higgins continued to watch as the portly man waved his hands in the air as a greeting to his citizens.

“Good evening everyone!” The mayor spoke softly. “I have another announcement today as per usual but something exciting. We have a new citizen starting today!”

Who the hell would want to move to this small town? Higgins thought as he heard the others excitement at having a new face in town. Something rare for Portia. 

Higgins sighed as the mayor continued on.

“Her name is Jay and she is Maurice’s daughter. He left her his old workshop so she will be starting out as a builder here in town. She came all the way from Barnarock. Everyone be sure to welcome her.”

The mayor turned to open the door to the guild to wave the young woman out. Higgins hadn’t spotted her yet but actually felt sorry for the poor girl. That old workshop was a dump not fit to live in. What kind of man leaves that for his daughter without fixing it up first? She obviously didn’t know or she probably wouldn’t have made the long journey. 

Higgins shook his head but glanced up as he heard the door to the guild close. There stood a surprisingly very beautiful young woman. She clearly got her mother looks Higgins thought even though he had never met her. He had met Maurice and he damn sure wasn’t a looker like his daughter. Where the old man had brown matted hair this young woman had long pale golden locks down to her knees. So light that her hair would be almost white in the sun he was sure but in the dark with only the light of the guild in the background he could see the slight golden yellow tone to it.

Maurice’s eyes were dark blue but this girl had bright blue eyes. The sky’s color. A peachy healthy skin tone with a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her narrow nose and cheek bones. She was petite, couldn’t be taller than 5 foot and a couple inches maybe. How would someone so small make it as a builder he wondered. 

Still she was a pretty thing, he could already see Albert out of the corner of his eye ogling the poor girl. Already marking her as his next target he was sure. Hopefully the girl was smarter than the others and didn’t fall for Albert’s boyish charms. Not that it was any of his business of course but the girl would have enough trouble getting her workshop going with what little her father left her.

Higgins felt for her he really did. He knew Barnarock was a poverty stricken broke down town. The girl probably didn’t have anything there and hoped this would be a break for her. Somewhere to make a new start. He understood well. He had lived on the streets for a time barley making enough to eat. He would fix things for people in exchange for some food. Higgins became so good at fixing things that he began to build them to. Soon enough everyone was asking him to do jobs for them. He started making money to, he worked his ass off to make enough to get a proper builders license and open his own workshop in a new town for a new start. In Portia.  
So yes he understood where she was probably coming from. So he felt for her and he hoped she would be a hard worker. He didn’t mind the competition, it made things more exciting but either way… It wasn’t any of his business what happened to the girl he thought as he turned to walk back to his workshop. She wasn’t his business and what became of her wasn’t either.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later

Higgins walked into the Guild as soon as it opened just as he did every morning. He approached Antoine at his desk.

“Good morning Higgins. Turning in a commission?”

“Yes.”

Higgins rather liked Antoine surprisingly. Well…. He liked him more than most of the villagers. Antoine was always straight to the point and professional while he was working. Never rambling unlike when you see him at the restaurant in the evenings. Still the receptionist knew to never bother him.

“Alright. Here is your payment, just sign here like usual.” Antoine said while placing a book open on the desk. The book was where the guild kept track of which builders finished which commissions so they could evaluate at the end of the year which workshop was the best.

Higgins took his payment and pocketed it than quickly scribbled his name in the book before walking over to the board to pick up his daily commission. As he was standing there he noticed the new builder approach Presley at his table.

“Good morning Jay!” The older man greeted cheerily. Higgins rolled his eyes. “Have you come for your builders license?”

“Yes.” She replied softly while glancing down at her feet. She seemed the shy sort and again Higgins wondered how she would do running a business by herself. The girl seemed meek and very thin. Most likely from her time in Barnarock. It reminded Higgins of when he was like that. 

Higgins grabbed the only commission left on the board and scanned the contents.

“I managed to fix up the house well enough to sleep in and I brought the things you told me to make for my license.” She said while placing the items in front of Presley.

“Excellent!” Presley said clapping his hands together and looking over the stone furnace, pickaxe and axe. Higgins had to admit he was surprised she had managed to fix up the house so quickly and make the items. From what he could see where he was standing she had made them quite well. “This is perfect Jay. You pass!” Jay beamed at the man and Higgins was momentarily stunned at how much more beautiful the girl was when she smiled. He didn’t think it was possible for her to become even more breath taking. He quickly shook his head at his thoughts and turned to leave. “Here is your builders license. Take it to the mayor next door and register your work shop. When you come back I saved a commission just for you before they were all gone since it’s your first one.” 

Presley whispered the last part and Higgins pretended not to hear anything. He just kept walking, glad that the girl had a starting point. The quicker she got work than the better the commissions that would come along for her. She would be able to make money so she could eat healthily. The girl was going to need it in this line of work.

Higgins stopped by the fountain to fold his commission and place it in his vest pocket. He decided he would stop by the restaurant for some coffee before returning to work. As he approached the building he noticed the Civil Corp members gather by the tree talking after finishing their morning run with Paulie most likely. Higgins walked past them to get to the door, as he reached for the handle he stopped to listen to what they were saying.

“So you are taking a commission to the Guild today?” Sam asked the Captain.

“Yea. The mayor wants the bridge to Amber Island built. Something about a tourist attraction.” Arlo replied.

“Well building a bridge is a good commission. I’m sure someone will pick up the job in no time.” Remington spoke.

Higgins looking back noticed the young builder leaving the mayors office and heading to back to the Guild. He went walking back to it as well a little behind her letting her go inside first. As he entered just a couple minutes behind her he saw Presley about to hand her the commission he saved her. He quickly strode up and yanked it out of the man’s hands and pretended to be irritated.

“Playing favorites are we?” Higgins said while quickly stuffing the small commission he wouldn’t normally accept in his pocket and turning to leave.

“Higgins! You already took one today!” The man shouted

“You can never have to may commissions. Ta Ta.” Higgins shouted back while walking out the door. He stopped outside the door and leaned against the Guild’s pillar.   
He could hear Presley from there mumbling angrily and it made him smirk. He read over the minimal commission he stole. Something he could finish easily before lunch. While he was reading it Arlo stormed into the Guild. “Hey Pres. I’ve got a job for ya!” The Captain yelled.

When Higgins heard Arlo and Presley hand the job to the new builder, he started his walk back to his shop with a smile on his face. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to make sure she got the job but at least she when she finished she would be able to eat well for a while. It was a good first commission for the new builder. He hoped it would help her. From here she either swam or sunk. Either way he had work to do and his meddling to help her was done. He wouldn’t waste any more time on the girl.


End file.
